Golden Kitsune
by Miss Euphorbia
Summary: They say Kitsune's are the ultimate tricksters, so how can one trust someone who sees life as a game of chess? Where power means you'll do anything to win? Will history repeat itself with a fox joining the Marauders at Hogwarts? Or will they end up worse?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER!**

**HI EVERYONE! Wow I'm so excited this is my first story! I hope everyone likes it, I'm putting a lot of effort in writing it and I hope it makes sense. I tend to ramble when I write...and I'm not majoring in creative writing just heads up...**

* * *

><p><em>Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and<em>_magical__powers. They are a type of__yōkai__, or spiritual entity, and the word__kitsune__is often translated as__fox spirit__. However, this does not mean that kitsune are__ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word__spirit__is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities._

It should have been a surprise to everyone when Naruto received her letter, however for some odd unexplainable reason it wasn't. It felt to them like it was something expected, they had accepted the fact that Naruto was a witch without a problem instead focusing on how they could use this to their advantage. The Third Hokage being the only one to even question _how_ someone came to be with magic or how it was any different then chakra.

_Kitsune are often presented as__tricksters, with motives that vary from mischief to malevolence._

Naruto blinked up at the old leader, confusion and shock showing in her big blue eyes. She didn't doubt what the Hokage told her, after all it was the old man and his track record was clean as far as she knew. He wouldn't ever lie to her or joke about something like this. So she simply accepted the fact that she was a witch, didn't mean she had to like it though.

"You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the council has concluded that if your case where ever to repeat itself it would be in everyone's interest for us to be better prepared and more informed." Naruto tilted her head absorbing the Third's answer while he watched. Observation was one of many important shinobi tools.

"So…I'm the guinea pig?" His lips quirked at her innocent response, deception was another tool and unlike everyone else Naruto couldn't pull the innocent act on him. They both knew what she was capable of.

"In a way yes, but you must understand Naruto that all ninja have a personal obligation to the village. If a personal experience is vital for the village then it is the person's obligation to use it to help Konoha in any way possible."

"I see…what would I have to do then?" He gave her a huge grin to ease her nerves. It didn't help but she visibly relaxed her shoulders.

"Nothing really, just be an exceptional pupil, study hard and put a lot of effort into your studies." Her face fell at the news; it was no secret that school work and Naruto just didn't mix. She was more of a hands-on person than a bookworm. "Now now Naruto, you have to understand that for us to get a clue as to what the wizarding world has in store you have to take advantage of everything they offer you. I have already made arrangements for your new headmaster to send me weekly report cards on you so I expect exceptional behavior." He placated trying to keep the girl from running out of his office yelling obscenities. It had happened before.

"Fine." She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest pouting already resigning herself to her fate. She could already see herself being buried behind piles of books just like Sakura-chan. "So what's a headmaster? Some kinda sensei?" She asked instead trying to distract herself from the horrible thought.

"Yes, he's the head of the school and in charge of basically everything. You will have other sensei's that teach different subjects. But ultimately everything goes through him first." He explained slowly, after all it was a whole new culture and although the academy taught English Naruto was in year two and like most of her other subjects…she never did apply herself so he couldn't really hope that she paid any attention in her foreign culture class either. It would be a long two months…

"Oh." Might as well tell her the rest of her responsibilities now that she was already resigning herself to the idea, her reaction couldn't get any worse.

"Do not worry if you don't fully understand it now, I have assigned a personal tutor for you. He will be in charge of teaching you everything you need to know before you leave. But I have another thing I have to talk to you about before I let him in." Naruto looked at him wearily; she could sense that she wouldn't like what he would say next. "As you know your class will graduate when most of them turn the age thirteen correct?"

She nodded her head, her brain already connecting the dots.

"Well since you will be gone for most of the year I wouldn't want you falling behind on your ninja studies or have a reason not to graduate so I have made arrangements with your current academy instructor to send you your work through me as well as recommended texts that you should read during your free time. That way when the time comes for you to take the graduation test you won't have a reason not to, unless you don't want to become a kunoichi anymore now that you know you're a witch? I would fully understand it if you do not want to replace me as the next Hokage." It was a bit manipulative of him and mean since he could just see the little thought bubble above her head of her surrounded by thousands of books but still Minato and Kushina would have wanted her to become a Konoha shinobi. So if he had to play around with the girl's wish to become Hokage than he would.

Naruto groaned both mentally and physically as she nodded her head, there was no avoiding it. She would most likely end up just like Sakura-chan, spending every hour that she wasn't spending on Sasuke…reading…studying…and reading…

"Well then it's all settled, in a few weeks I will call you into my office again where one of your new senseis will be here to take you away for a week. You will go shopping and he or she will also be there to answer any questions you might have about your new school, so I suggest you listen to everything your tutor has to teach you understood?"

"Yeah yeah just who is the guy?" There was a knock on the door and Naruto turned around.

"Ah here he is. Ebisu-sensei this is your new charge that I talked to you about. Naruto this is Ebisu." Naruto and Ebisu glared at each other, the Third twitched. It would be a long two months…

**One month and two weeks later…**

"No! No! No!" Ebisu yelled slamming a hand down on the table the other at his forehead. Naruto let out a long sigh and leaned back in her chair, she and Ebisu where both currently staying in a inn called the Leaky Cauldron having spent the entire day traveling with the uptight witch and future transfiguration teacher _Professor _McGonagall. Naruto was told to call her _Professor _and not _sensei_ and because of that she was currently made and messing up her English session with Ebisu. It wasn't the fact that she had to refer to the witch as such but the fact that McGonagall had talked to her like she was a two year old that made her mad.

Ebisu eyed his young charge thoughtfully; he knew why she was so upset in fact he was feeling a bit indigent towards the older woman himself. Sure he hated the Kyubi brat but over the past few weeks he had grown use to her antics well enough that he had grown a small soft spot for the girl and watching the older woman humiliate her (unintentionally of course) had sparked something in him. That was why he was hounding her to review and brush up on her English so that the next time they met with the woman she wouldn't be put on the spot again.

"Very well we've both had a long day, let's rest. Tomorrow we have to get up early and go shopping for your supplies." He sighed walking over to his bed; they had gotten two rooms opposite each other.

Naruto gave him a tired smile and walked out. To Ebisu it felt like he had just closed his eyes when he was forced to open them again and answer the door.

"Ebisu-sensei, it's already ten are we gonna leave anytime soon?" Naruto asked orange juice in hand, she must have just had breakfast. He cursed at how late he was.

"Yes give me a few minutes and I'll be down." She gave him an annoyed look took a huge gulp of juice and then walked off.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that Naruto had ordered a simple breakfast for him and that it was ready and waiting for him by the time he came down, Tom smiled at him and complimented at how thoughtful his charge was. He politely agreed.

"So the bartender guy showed me how to open the passage way to Diagon Alley, I would have gone by myself but the old man said that you wanted to look around and do a bit of shopping on your own…" Naruto trailed off glancing around and grinning at anyone who was staring at them; it looked like they didn't get many foreigners and now that he thought about it they were being _slightly _rude by speaking their tongue. It wasn't like they were talking about secret ANBU missions or anything.

"Right, well I'm finished so let's get going then."

Naruto had laughed so much from the point when she opened the gate and Ebisu's jaw dropped to the roller coaster ride at the goblin bank. After that she had pulled a Naruto Uzumaki and disappeared with half the gold they had gotten.

So far she was doing pretty good for herself working her way down the list of supplies. Though she stood in front of the robe shop for nearly twenty minutes trying to decide if she should put this off till the end, clothes shopping were never her favorite hobby.

"Well it's better to get it over with now." Taking a deep breath she walked in.

"Hogwarts dear?" A slightly heavy (she was by no means Akimichi huge) woman asked poking her head out from a curtain, when Naruto nodded her head she was dragged behind that same curtain. She was then pushed up onto a stool next to a dark haired boy who was being measured by a floating measuring tape. The woman started on her and for the most part the two ignored each other, for some reason Naruto got a bad vibe from the boy. He almost reminded her of a mix between Sasuke and Kiba.

"I'm Sirius Black." She jumped at the sudden introduction and then cursed as a pin pricked her side.

"Please hold still dear." The woman reprimanded and Naruto did casting _Sirius _a small glare, he laughed at her.

"Hikari Kazama." She gave the fake name the old man had given her and told her to use, apparently the council where a bit suspicious and where treating this like a mission. The old man had told her that that was how she would go by at school and although it was a girly name to her she was excited that this was a dangerous enough mission for her to use a fake name.

Sirius gave her a thoughtful look before blurting out his thoughts.

"Your Japanese?" She nodded and the huge grin he had earlier returned. "Hogwarts doesn't get much foreigners, did your parents move here recently." She could feel herself frown at the thought of her parents but pulled out one of her fake smiles and shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I still live in Japan but for some reason I got a letter. It was…a surprise…" She trailed off not really knowing how to explain it, she didn't even know how she had ended up with magic. Sirius gave her a wide eyed look and she looked at him confused, had she said something?

"Your muggleborn?" She noted the sharp intake at the last word and narrowed her eyes for a bit before giving him a confused look.

"Muggleborn?"

"Someone with no magical parents." He explained, she felt the lady pat her down and glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked ridiculous.

"Your done dear how many would you like?" She sighed and told her four. When they were all wrapped up and she was paying she decided to give Sirius one last look, she still didn't like him. There was just _something _getting in the way.

"I guess I'll see you at school." He gave her a huge grin and nodded. She rushed out of the shop and headed into the nearest store.

She groaned when she saw it was the bookstore.

**Okay so here's the prologue to my first story. I hope it's caught several of your interests, I have a lot planned for this story and I would like your help in keeping it interesting. I will be using a lot of references to the Japanese Kitsune myths and I have a challenge to you all.**

**If you can figure out the reason why Naruto can't seem to like Sirius I will incorporate any scene or idea you come up with. **

**This little challenge will go on as long as Naruto is oblivious to the reason herself, so…that will be for a couple of chapters.**

**Like I've seen in most stories, everyone's interested in the romance and so I want to clear something up: I suck at writing romance. So along with requesting a beta, I want a beta that will be willing to bounce romantic scenes with me and plain out tell me if I'm moving too fast with a relationship.**

**Um…I know it's just the prologue and I shouldn't expect reviews but still they would be nice…**


	2. Blue and Silver

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**WOW I GOT TWO REVIEWS! *does little happy dance* I was so giddy when I read them!**

**Diesel-um…your on the right track but not quite…**

**afoxnamedRose-no she's not a kitsune and I don't plan for her to be an animagus but I might change that so who knows it really depends how she acts around The Marauders. The reason why I included the kitsune info, which will not be included in every chapter, is because Naruto is the jailer of the Kyubi no Kitsune which will affect her along the road and I just wanted readers to get a better idea as to what people will be dealing with. Thank you!**

**Last chapter I asked why Naruto doesn't seem to get along with Sirius, that question is still up in the air and the reward is that I'll include an idea that the winner comes up with, it's also not limited to romance/couples, deaths, and character alliances. **

**This chapter I want to see who can guess Naruto's character. Is she really naïve, stupid, canon Naruto or does she have a hidden agenda? Those that are close to what I have in mind can also have the same reward as above.**

**I won't be asking something every chapter, I just find it fun. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Naruto tried to look unimpressed with the sight of Hogwarts castle looming over the Black Lake, at least not have the same dumbstruck look everyone else had because frankly they all looked stupid. She was a bit familiar with castle architecture, that being about the only thing she paid attention to in her foreign culture class, and would guess that Hogwarts was a couple of centuries old. Not one of the oldest one's since she would bet everything she had that the Fire Daimyo's place was far older, she had visited the palace once to be the play date to the Daimyo's son and the two had barely scratched the surface of all the secret passageways.<p>

On that thought she made a note to write to the boy as soon as she could, the two didn't really connect but they had had fun and she supposed that it would benefit Konoha if she befriended him. (1)

Carefully stepping off the small boat and following the group inside she took in her surroundings, it was something Ebisu repeatedly told her, always be alert. He hadn't stopped bugging her about that and various other ninja rules, such as respecting your sensei's and senpais, after the day at Diagon Alley. Ebisu had caught her just as she was about to go in and buy her wand and had promptly given her an ear full alternating between English and Japanese in his fury. No one did anything but give them looks, apparently they didn't care if a man was yelling at a child or it was fairly common in this part of the world. He had calmed down a bit after she received her wand, to which they both saw the thin stick as a funny joke. Snap and the wizards would be left defenseless.

"Hey watch it-oh hi Kazama." She blinked, frowned and scratched her nose irritably having bumped into the back of the boy she had met at the robe shop. Sirius Black. So much for being alert, she had been so distracted by her musings that she hadn't seen everyone stop or hear what McGonagall (she could recognize that hat anywhere) had to say.

"Hi." She mumbled, sniffing a bit, she had hit his back pretty hard it was a miracle that they hadn't both toppled over.

"You should watch where you're going." Sirius pointed out grinning as she sniffed one last time. He blinked and then grabbed some random boy's arm. "Let me introduce you to someone, James this is Hikari Kazama, did I say that right? Anyways she's from Japan!"

The boy, James, looked at her and she glanced at him both taking in each other's appearance. James was a bit on the lanky side and like Sirius reminded her of a combination of Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka, both boys she neither got along with nor cared to get along with. He had wild black hair, brown eyes and glasses, she tilted her head and smiled holding out her hand. Manners where manners and although she failed to recall them when she met Sirius she had no excuse to do so with James, again there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that made her want to hide behind James away from Sirius.

"James Potter, it's a pleasure. You're really from Japan?" He asked shaking her hand.

"Yeah, um apparently that's not something normal?" She had lost most of her accent but faint traces could be heard as she stumbled a bit with her words, it was one thing practicing with Ebisu another actually putting it to practice with someone who spoke fluent English. She blushed as both boys gave her amused grins but didn't tease her on it.

"Well Hogwarts does have some kids that were born somewhere outside of England but they got accepted because they were within Hogwarts boundaries. Technically you should have gone to a magic school in Japan, don't they have some there?" James explained slowly.

"She's muggleborn mate, I doubt she looked into schools in Japan. Or did you?" Sirius piped up.

"No, everything was sort of rushed. My um…guardian just told me I would be coming here and that I needed to study to um…brush up on my English?"

"Oh. Well you'll love it here!" She smiled at James and looked up when something white caught her attention; she paled and grasped the nearest person. Sirius looked down at the smaller girl confused, he had noticed that the blonde was a bit distant with him but had no clue why and now seeing her react this way…he glanced up and noticed what had her so scared.

"You're afraid of ghosts? Tough luck with that Hogwarts is full of them." James also glanced up at the floating ghosts and felt a small pang of pity for the girl; it was obvious how badly they affected her. Luckily they drifted away and McGonagall came back ushering them all to follow her through the huge oak doors. His heart started to pound in excitement; soon he would be sorted into Gryffindor.

Naruto released her hold on Sirius as soon as the ghost vanished; her heart slowly calmed itself down. Next came the sorting she remembered; having read a thick book titled Hogwarts: A History, at Ebisu's persistence, luckily for him it was _slightly _interesting if not she would have been tempted to burn down the Leaky Cauldron with a huge pile of books.

"Black Sirius." She frowned as Sirius accidently bumped her shoulder walking up towards the stool. It took a while, a few minutes listening to quiet whispers before the hat opened up and yelled Gryffindor. As soon as the word echoed around the hall broke out into shocked applause, she distinctively heard angry shouts from one table but before she could get a good look McGonagall called out a name again. She tried paying attention, putting names to faces and trying to put them in her memory but the names all got jumbled up.

"Evans Lily." A pretty red head walked up and was sorted into Gryffindor; she would be easy to remember she had such lovely green eyes.

"Kazama Hikari." She blinked having forgotten what her name was for a second; this prompted James to gently push her forward giving her a reassuring smile. Slowly she walked up and sat down the hat was then placed on her head covering her vision. For a few seconds everything was silent and then a voice echoed in her head.

"Well you are a confusing one. So many thoughts; so many memories all I can get from them is that you're a kunoichi…or a future one if I'm correct. Hm…I haven't sorted one of your kind so this should be interesting." She felt a sharp pain go through her skull and saw dozens of memories flash before her eyes. "Yes…yes…you will do great things Ms. Namikaze."

'Namikaze?' She thought back, the name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember where she had heard it. She could just imagine Ebisu throwing the doors to the Great Hall open marching up to her and dropping a huge history text on her lap.

"Yes you are quite studious, though it's not by choice…you would do well in Gryffindor but I'm afraid you aren't the brash kind as much as your actions lead others to believe so that won't do. You put a lot of thought to what you do and you are extremely loyal to the friends you have at home so that leaves Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff open…" She didn't comment on why he didn't mention the last house, Slytherin. From what she read she wasn't ambitious enough for the house.

"RAVENCLAW!" She blinked in surprise and then growled ripping the hat off her head and stomping over to the table, their clapping abruptly ceased when they saw her expression. _Stupid hat…_

Names went by but she didn't bother paying attention instead she tried to figure out the hat's logic. She was by no means the smartest kunai in the pouch and true she had been studying recently but that wasn't one of her normal habits. She simply wasn't Ravenclaw material.

"Come on now. Being a Ravenclaw isn't too bad, you should eat up." She turned her head and stared at the boy who was waving his hand in front of her face then down to her empty plate but the not so empty table and blinked again. When had the food been brought in? The boy laughed at her confused look. "Magic."

She gave a small chuckled and nodded her head, for a second there she had forgotten why she was there.

"Right." She replied softly as she began to pick food and pile it on her plate.

"I'm Frank Longbottom by the way." Frank introduced himself going back to his own food; she remained silent since there was no point in introducing herself. Her name had been called loudly enough for him to have heard it.

Taking a bite of chicken she suddenly felt sick.

She missed ramen.

She missed the Ichiraku stand.

She missed Ayame-neechan and her father.

She felt homesick.

She ended up picking at her food and not eating a single bite. That night she dreamt of the Academy and of her friends. She was already regretting leaving without saying good-bye, it was cowardly.

* * *

><p>The next day she woke up early, Ebisu had gotten her accustomed to waking up at five to do some morning exercises and he had even written her a schedule to follow that went with what he thought would be her class schedule. Originally, though, he had made it so that she had enough time to shower and eat something before classes start at <em>seven <em>but last night she had found out from Frank that classes for first and second years didn't start until _eight_. That left her with a whole hour to figure out what to fill it with.

'Well I can use that time to fit in my ninja studies…most of my day is taken up by magic and classes I really doubt that two hours of practice every day and studying during the weekend will help me keep up with everyone back home.' She thought to herself jogging around the edge of the lake. They had agreed that the first month would be focused on increasing her endurance and speed.

After a twenty minute jog she did some other basic academy drills before reading the contexts of one of the scrolls her academy teacher sent her. Of course the old man must have forced him into doing so and he most likely checked the scrolls himself since if it where up to Miyamoto-sensei she wouldn't learn anything.

"Chakra control…well this seems pointless." She mumbled to herself, the little Ebisu voice in the back of her head kept her from tossing the scroll over her shoulder though. "Blah blah blah spiritual force must be equal with…blah blah blah…" Groaning she fell backwards onto the wet grass. Why couldn't they keep things simple?

"Aw hell I'll leave this for later; I should go get ready for breakfast." She whipped the sweat off her brow and picked up the scroll making her way back to the castle.

"You're up early…and sweaty…" She had barely sensed them when she heard James speak, frowning she made a note to practice her senses. Right now though she had to answer so turning around she smiled.

"Morning Potter, Black." She noticed there where two other boys with him, one as lanky as Potter the other a bit round. "Um…I was out for a morning jog and I was just heading back to take a quick shower."

"So you're the athletic type?" Sirius asked.

"Before you answer that, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." James interrupted just as she opened her mouth to answer. She gave a polite nod to them before turning back to Sirius.

"Not really, it's just that I made a deal with my guardian that I wouldn't fall behind on my classes back home and for one of them I have to stay in shape." She tried not to give too much away, or lie since she knew she would have a hard time remembering what she told them.

"Wow that sucks. You'll have to do double the work." Sirius commented.

"Do you think you can do it?" James asked; she shrugged.

"No choice really, listen guys I gotta go take a shower and try to catch some breakfast." She waved at Remus and Peter who had politely kept quiet throughout the whole exchange.

"She seems…interesting." Remus spoke up smiling an amuse smile.

"She's a mystery that's what." Sirius pointed out, James rolled his eyes having heard some of the other boy's thoughts the day before.

"She seems nice." Peter added.

Naruto managed to take a twenty minute shower gather her things and run back to the Great Hall in time to enjoy a nice long breakfast. She had went to sleep with an empty stomach and had worked out hard that morning so she was starving.

"Ms. Kazama?" She turned and regarded her head of house; he was someone she would never forget considering he was so short and squeaky.

"Yes Professor Flitwick?"

"Here's your timetable, if you need help finding your way don't hesitate to ask some of your older housemates." She smiled and thanked him taking the slip of paper and observing it.

"Monday morning…let's see…Transfiguration with, oh great that hag." She gasped when she heard laughter and turned to the laughing Frank Longbottom who was whipping tears from his eyes.

"I'm guessing she was the one who showed you around Diagon Alley?" He finally asked gasping for air.

"Not really, she picked us-my tutor was with me-up at the airport and showed us around for the week but we went to Diagon Alley by ourselves."

"Oh, would you like me to show you how to get to her class? You'd make a good impression if you're not late to her class."

"Thanks I would like that." Jamming up a piece of toast she stood up and followed Frank.

Like he had said McGonagall was impressed when she was the first to show, she had even let her in on the trick she would play on the class and had watched fascinated as she transformed into a cat. Unfortunately the class was boring and she was called on a lot both earning and losing points. She was the first to leave once the bell rang and was thankful that Frank was waiting for her and showed her to her next class which was potions.

Both of those classes she shared with the Hufflepuff and unlike McGonagall who seemed to enjoy picking on those who seemed to struggle with answers, Professor Slughorn seemed to pick on certain individuals.

"They all have some sort of connection with someone famous, that or they have some talent. My sister told me about him. I'm Susan Bones by the way." (2)

"Hikari Kazama, I see…well it's a good thing then because I have no clue what I'm doing." Susan giggled and then pointed out what she was doing wrong and what to do to fix it.

"I'm not good either but I've practiced at home before coming here and my sis taught me lots of neat tricks."

"Who's your sister, you seem really attached to her."

"Amelia, she's in her sixth year she's in the Slug Club."

"Slug Club?" Susan motioned to Slughorn who was making his way over.

"His little collection. I bet he's coming here to see how I'm doing; I think he thinks I'm like my sister." They both quieted down as he reached their table and while Slughorn talked to Susan she focused on her potion trying to keep it the light blue shade. It was much like cooking, she realized the farther she read.

'Maybe if I read ahead before class I won't end up blowing something up!' She smiled at the small compliment Slughorn gave her as he walked by; he didn't spare her another glance.

"Well he seemed disappointed."Susan pointed out rolling her eyes.

They finished their potions in between giggles and light conversation, Naruto agreed with Susan after class they were on the fast track to becoming great friends. Her next class was with her head of house and Frank escorted her, she ended up sitting next to Peter since Ravenclaw shared it with Gryffindor.

Peter reminded her a lot of Chouji, he was a bit heavy and very shy. Like Susan they both hit it off well and she even helped him learn the levitating charm they were practicing in class. Apparently she had a natural talent for charms and was one of the first to master it coming second to Lily Evans.

They had lunch next and after that History of Magic which was a complete bore, she ended up reading the chakra scroll she still had in her pocket. All the houses where in that class so she sat in between Peter and Susan who kept asking and pointing to things on her scroll. She made up things to tell them recalling a story the old man use to read her.

Susan ended up dragging her to the Hufflepuff table for dinner and Frank intervened when she was nearly passing out on her soup taking her to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Long day?" He asked solving the riddle and helping her inside.

"Tired…" He laughed and left her leaning against the wall at the bottom of the girl's staircase.

It would take some time to get use to her heavy schedule. Groaning she went up to get her bag and start on the Transfiguration homework.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter one! I mostly wanted to show everyone how she's handling balancing both her ninja studies and her magical studies, obviously she will be excelling in things in both fields and failing in others no matter how hard she tries. After this I'll focus more on actual interactions with different characters, as you can see I hinted on some friendships already. <strong>

**I know the Fire Daimyo doesn't have a son but in this story he does and he'll play a slightly minor role, at least I have him planned out playing a minor role but that can change since I don't have everything written or planned. **

**I know Amelia Bones doesn't have a sister; I think she has a brother but for future references the Susan Bones in Harry's year was named after the Susan Bones in this time. **

**Again I repeat that I tried going over this and fix anything I found but I need the view point of someone who doesn't already know what I have planned, so if something seems off please tell me I might have missed it.**


	3. Year One: Exhaustion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!**

**Sorry for the late update my fabulous reviewers! I kinda actually gotten around to sending applications to colleges and scholarships (I'm seriously behind everyone else in doing this) so I spent the majority of the week looking up things as well as potential majors I want to study, not in a hurry for that though, I just want an idea so I know what kind of college I'm looking for. Cross your fingers guys!**

**I really want to thank those that have reviewed! You guys are great!**

Naruto found herself Friday afternoon hunched over a desk scribbling like mad with books scattered around her. She had grudgingly accepted the fact that there was no avoiding becoming a bookworm considering that besides her natural talent for charms she was basically pathetic in all her other classes. She was actually starting to see a parallel between her classes at Hogwarts and her classes back in the academy in the fact that when it came to theories and bookwork she was absolutely slow in picking them up but when it came to the practical part she was one of the best. She was positive that once they actually started practicing spells in Defense against the Dark Arts, instead of identifying what was considered dark, she would become one of the top witches of her year.

"You know I think the hat made a mistake placing you in Ravenclaw." Naruto looked up and gave Susan a smile completely agreeing with her. Ravenclaw was for the intellectual students and as soon as she figured that out she wanted to go to Dumbledore's office and strangle the hat…or at least tear it to pieces.

"I think I'm done with the Transfiguration essay, can you check it over for me?" She asked handing the parchment over to the redhead who giggled and began reading.

"I think I'll be reading all of your Transfiguration essays from now on, who knows what you wrote last time to get Professor McGonagall so mad." Naruto snorted remembering exactly what she wrote but didn't elaborate; even she thought what she wrote down was stupid. While she waited she finished up her potions homework which was a bit easier, she had gone ahead with her plan on reading ahead and had found that potions was simple if you followed the steps correctly. When Susan finished she pointed out all the wrong facts but insisted that she was hungry and that she could rewrite her essay in her dorm later, Naruto had no objections.

"Fine, I'll just check out the right books and we'll go." The two quickly put away Naruto's things and walked towards Madam Pince who gave them each a stern glare before checking out the Transfiguration books. "I swear they're trying to kill us with these heavy book bags." Naruto grumbled stuffing her books in her messenger's bag while walking towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"I'm sure that one of the older years can put a featherweight charm on our bags. Or I'm sure you could if you put effort into researching the spell." Susan giggled; Naruto shrugged her shoulders contemplating the idea. It wasn't that bad, she agreed that there where older students willing to help the firsties like Frank Longbottom but she was tempted to actually learn the spell herself.

'That or I can learn sealing…oh but that would be inconvenient pulling out a scroll in the middle of class and poofing something…not to mention unwanted questions.' The blonde thought to herself.

Like they had been doing all week Naruto joined Susan and her friends at the Hufflepuff table greeting some of them by name while giving polite nods and smiles to others. While she ate she went over her progress for the week grumbling to herself about how much work she had to do.

Balancing her ninja studies and her magical ones was much harder than writing them down on paper and following it. She had done pretty good Monday deciding which things she had to focus on and when she would do the other things, Tuesday she had become acquainted with Madam Pince and her library spending most of the afternoon reading through subjects that she wasn't covering this year and making note on which she would come back to during her free time. Wednesday she had started to slow down cutting her morning workout in half to finish up a herbology essay while Thursday she had slept in. She had gotten back on track today and was trying to finish all of her homework so that she could focus more on her ninjutsu this weekend. By the looks of it she didn't see herself having any free time.

"Hey Kari are you in there?"

"Yeah she's not your typical Ravenclaw."

"No, she could be thinking about something so deeply that she's blocking all us lesser intellectuals."

"Oh shut up Andy!"

Blinking Naruto gave a sheepish smile and went back to eating while nodding her head to make it look like she was paying attention.

Winter came along with winter break and with that Naruto was back in Konoha finishing up her homework in the presence of the Third Hokage. The old man was too absorb in reading the magical books she had brought with her to notice her dozing off every few minutes. When she had arrived there was some ANBU waiting for her at the front gates ready to escort her to the Hokage's office where the Third informed her that she would be joining the academy until she returned to Hogwarts.

She woke up with the sound of a heavy book being shut and she glanced blearily at the Third before going back to her potions essay. Tomorrow would be her 'first day' at the Academy.

Coming back from break Sirius and James noticed that Hikari seemed completely exhausted; it was like watching a corpse walk around. It made them worry, but it wasn't until a month later that they actually confronted her about it. It was actually Remus who cornered her without his two friends knowing, he had seen a huge change in the blonde girl he had met and although they were as close as she was with James and Sirius he still felt some sort of obligation to help her.

"I'm fine Lupin." Naruto insisted readjusting her bag, she had spent the first days back from break looking up the featherweight charm and had quickly learned it.

"I doubt that, you look horrible." Remus stated shuffling uncomfortably, it was hard talking to a girl you didn't really know.

"Thanks, I'm sure you're a lady's man with comments like those." Remus had the decency to blush and look away.

"Sorry it's just that I noticed-and I'm sure James and Sirius have too-that you're way too exhausted for a first year. I mean we have the same classes and I know that Ravenclaws are known for their "light reading" but you look like your studying for your O.W.L's!" She sighed at his explanation but agreed with him.

"I just have way too much stuff and not enough time. Once I figure everything out I promise I'll look better." Remus looked at her doubtfully and opened his mouth to say something else but then shut it and nodded his head. She gave him a small smile and turned to walk towards the library when suddenly her bag slid off her shoulder and she fell to her knees. She distinctively heard Remus's alarmed yells as well as several pairs of footsteps before her eyes rolled behind her lids and all she saw was darkness.

She was apparently on the brink of a nervous breakdown and suffering from insomnia, Madam Pomfrey had acted overly protective of her and had refused to let anyone see her. She finally agreed to let Dumbledore and to Naruto's shock the Third in to visit her. That conversation had been really uncomfortable and cut short due to Naruto hyperventilating. The weeks that followed Naruto was constantly being called to Dumbledore's office for mini interrogations, though why he did them when he and the Third had a deal she had no clue. As far as she knew they were trading information along with her weekly report.

Dumbledore had promised not to reveal her ninja status to anyone but being told to go to the Headmaster's office in the middle of class was drawing everyone's attention to her. That along with her huge faint made her the center of several rumors. Though she had recovered and somehow managed to get her schedule in order by the time her first year ended. She happily boarded the Hogwarts express knowing that when she got home she would have two whole weeks where she wouldn't have to do anything! That and the fact that she placed third in her class ranking.

"So what do you have plan for the summer?" Sirius asked swinging an arm around her shoulders much to her annoyance. Shrugging him off she entered an empty compartment and sat down realizing that the boys followed her in and apparently where planning on sitting with her.

"Nothing much, my guardian wants me to relax." She cut her answer off abruptly not really knowing how to explain that after that she would be going to school and most likely training. The boys gave her curious looks and she simply shrugged.

"H-how about you guys?" She asked trying to get them to talk about something other than herself. It worked since James started going on about Quidditch and how he was going to train for next year's try-outs. She ignored him for the most part but quickly responded that; no she wasn't going to join her team next year since it would be hard trying to balance practice with her already full schedule.

"What do you do that requires so much time and effort?" Sirius finally asked.

"Some things from my old school that my guardian doesn't want me to fall behind on." The boys gaped at her.

"You're doing muggle work along with Hogwarts stuff? No wonder your exhausted! Why do you have to do it?" She shrugged and answered.

"Just because I have magic doesn't mean I have to shut the world I grew up in out. What if I want to go back to it later and I can't because I didn't finish my education there?" The boys where silent not knowing how to respond, it made sense but in their eyes it was too much of a hassle.

"Well if you need any help next year don't hesitate to ask." Remus finally stated breaking the silence.

"Don't worry I have it all figured out. This year was just a trial year for me, I just had to get use to the work load. Do you still want to get together for our study sessions Peter?" She asked turning to the pudgy boy next to her who blushed.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"No problem, Susan says she's getting some of her house to join too so we won't be alone."

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanka where really annoying, for some reason she didn't remember being them _this_ annoying before she went off to Hogwarts. Heck she remembered them completely ignoring her when she came by during breaks not even bothering to join the crowd of other students asking her questions. Now though they didn't even wait for her to step through her door before they grabbed her and dragged her off to the Akimichi's BBQ shop.

She was currently sitting in front of them, her right eye twitching, while both girls smiled innocently at her.

"So Naruto, how have you been? You seem better than the last time we saw you." Ino started as soon as their food was brought in. Naruto placed some meat for herself on the fire in front of her.

"Good, exhausted by the old man told me that I had two weeks off before I joined the Academy again."

"Oh! You'll be joining us again? Does that mean that you've been keeping up with what we've been doing along with everything else?" Sakura asked a gleam in her green eyes. Naruto gave an uneasy smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason why I'm tired I guess."

"So what have you been doing?" Sakura finally asked. Naruto blinked and tilted her head.

Why was she nervous? The Third had simply said that she couldn't tell anyone at Hogwarts who she was he never said not to talk to anyone here.

"Going to school and learning stuff." Still though as a ninja it was always beneficial to have an ace up your sleeve.

Ino and Sakura looked put out.

The Third gave Naruto and amused look as she gave him a pleading helpless one. The reason? An invitation to a party at the Potter manor. Apparently James thought she needed a break from whatever she was doing and what better way to relax than to spend three days at his house and the fourth enjoying a pool party. Wasn't that a muggle thing? For some reason she didn't connect owning a pool to a pureblood family.

"Go, it'll be good for you and I'm sure Iruka-kun needs the break. You and Sasuke-kun's bickering are driving him up the wall." Naruto pouted.

"But Ebisu-sensei was going to help me on my water walking!"

"I'm sure you can practice that as soon as you come back. You need some time to mingle with your friends from Hogwarts."

"They aren't my friends." She denied sighing her face going into a somber look.

"Oh? By how much time they write to you I thought they were."

"No, they just think they are. Peter's okay, kinda shy but not as obnoxious as the others. Remus is okay too I guess."

"How about that Susan girl?"

"She's my friend, but she's visiting a relative in France for summer."

"Ah, still I think you should go."They stared at each other for several long minutes before Naruto huffed.

"I have no choice do I? Aren't you worried that I'll be living under the same roof with a couple of guys?" The Third chuckled and shook his head in response earning another huff.

And so Naruto found herself in front of the Potter manor after being dropped not too nicely by the portkey.

"You must be Hikari! It's so nice to meet you! James has told us so much about you!" As soon as she knocked on the door she was pulled into a strong hug by Mrs. Potter. She could hear the guys laughing in the background but didn't do anything to push Mrs. Potter away. When she was finally let go she greeted everyone.

"Oh you're here." She said blankly putting a nice gap between herself and Sirius. "I should have known." Everyone laughed at this except Sirius who pouted.

"How come your so distant with me anyway?" He asked following her as James showed her to her room.

"Your annoying." Was her response sending James and Remus, Peter was apparently out of the country and couldn't come, laugh.

"I have to agree with her on that one Sirius." Remus intervened before the dark haired boy could say anything. She giggled and excused herself closing the door and walking over towards the window. She had a nice view and much to her surprise the Potters did own a pool.

She stared down at the clear water for what seemed like hours. The water's glimmer reaching up and reflecting off her eyes making them almost glow. She reached out and pressed her fingers to the glass window.

That night it rained and Sirius who had woken up late that night could have sworn seeing someone standing _on top _of the water. No one believed him, Naruto just frowned.

**Okay sorry for the pointless chapter, I just wanted to get year one over with! Things won't actually start happening until third year when Naruto is suppose to be assigned to a squad. Sorry if I made it a point to repeat how tiring it is balancing Ninja duties and magic but she's only eleven and to me that's too much to ask from a kid. I might or might not do another chapter like this for year two, if I do it will be split between Naruto at Hogwarts and the Konoha nine (well eight since Naruto isn't there) that way I can have some reasoning for putting Naruto in a particular squad. **

**It's getting hard writing Naruto. She's a Ravenclaw for a reason, but for now she has to be sort of canon. I'm sorry if I confused some people, I didn't read over this before posting. **


End file.
